


Гомофобия

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: От автора: Шерлок и Джон реагируют на гомофобию совершенно по-разному.





	Гомофобия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871794) by [TheSleeplessWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter). 



— Очередная парочка гомиков!

Шерлок и Джон одновременно обернулись на грубый голос, раздавшийся позади, когда они выходили из бара поздно вечером. Очередное расследование благополучно завершилось, и они решили отпраздновать это событие парой бутылок пива. От выпитого алкоголя они немного опьянели, что заставило их смущённо хихикать, всё время переглядываясь.

Взъерошенный мужчина стоял возле паба, а между толстых пальцев торчала зажженная сигарета.

— С чего вы взяли, что можете выставлять свои отношения напоказ?

Шерлок опустил глаза на свою руку, невинно сжимающую ладонь Джона. В обычный день он, наверное, даже не обратил бы внимания на брошенную реплику совершенно неинтересного ему прохожего. В голове Шерлока промелькнули воспоминания об Уотсоне, доказывающем свою гетеросексуальность, но это в прошлом. Сегодня был длинный и тяжёлый день, и они ожидали по-другому провести вечер, в чем алкоголь, как раз, и должен был им помочь.

Шерлок отпустил руку Джона и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в сторону мужчины. Доктор, пытаясь успокоить возлюбленного, положил руку ему на плечо и последовал следом, опасаясь, что Шерлок может не сдержаться и ударить оскорбившего их человека.

— Мы не гомики, — резко ответил Шерлок, выхватывая сигарету из рук мужчины. Игнорируя свое желание вдохнуть хоть немного табачного дыма, он потушил ее в стоящей рядом пепельнице. Мужчина с недовольным видом достал пачку сигарет снова.

— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду. Вы геи.

— Я был бы гораздо более счастливым геем, если бы вы не решили прервать мой вечер. И, вероятно, вы хотели сказать «гомосексуалист»? Если это так, это было просто невероятное умозаключение, — закончил Шерлок с сарказмом. Из-за выпитого алкоголя он несколько раз заикнулся в ходе своего монолога.

— Мне плевать, что происходит в вашей постели, но будьте добры, не выносить это на публику, — с раздражением поглядывая на парочку, сказал мужчина.

— Не выносить на публику? Что, вот так? — спросил Джон, притягивая Шерлока к себе. Он страстно поцеловал детектива, запустив пальцы в кудрявую шевелюру, — Или так? — пробормотал Джон заплетающимся языком, и его рука переместилась на пятую точку возлюбленного. Он победно усмехнулся, увидев, что осуждавший их еще минуту назад мужчина ругается и уходит.

— Рад, что мы от него избавились, — сказал Джон, целуя Шерлока в щеку. Когда их тела соприкоснулись, Джон почувствовал заметную выпуклость в паху у партнера.

— Хмм, вуайеризм? — прошептал Джон, наклонившись.

— Правильнее было бы употребить термин "эксгибиционизм", но нет, просто ты очень хорошо целуешься, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, прижимаясь ближе к Джону. Тот игриво шлепнул Шерлока по заднице.

— Подожди, пока мы вернемся домой.


End file.
